Le démon innocent
by Simakai
Summary: Le jeune Kadaj, s'échappant de son laboratoire par un simple jeu, fait des rencontres auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas...


Je suis de retour avec une fic de FF7! Ça faisait un bail, non?

Évidemment, c'est mon Kadaj chéri d'amour la vedette!

J'avais eu cette idée il y a un petit moment déjà: pourquoi les shm appellent-ils Cloud "grand frère"? J'avais envie de donner une autre raison que le simple géostigma/présence de Jenova.

Kadaj a donc environ 7-8 ans dans cette fic. J'ai écrit d'une façon qui oscille entre l'enfantin et le "travaillé", j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de confusion, mais je tenais à traduire son intelligence ET son innocence, alors...

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas: une review par jour éloigne le médecin pour toujours!

* * *

J'aime jouer. Quand je joue, je suis libre. Quand je joue, j'ai le droit de sourire. Avec mes frères, je m'amuse bien. Et même quand ils ne sont pas là, je trouve comment sourire. Parce que jouer, même seul, c'est mieux que tout le reste. Tout le reste.

Je ne peux pas jouer souvent. Les occasions sont rares. Je dois échapper à la vigilance de mes gardiens, et c'est difficile, ça. C'est rare qu'ils me lâchent du regard. Et ça, c'est quand je suis réveillé. On me fait dormir souvent, longtemps.

Alors quand j'échappe à mes gardiens, la première chose que je fais, c'est les tuer. Ça c'est amusant ! Ça me fait du bien de bouger enfin, et puis, j'aime l'odeur du sang. Leurs cris me font rire. Mes frères se battent ensemble, l'un avec l'autre, s'aidant pour mieux tuer. Moi je me bats seul. Je trouve ça plus facile de ne devoir compter que sur moi-même.

Et après, quand les gardiens ne bougent plus et que nous sommes couverts de sang, nous explorons. Il y a de grands couloirs, de grandes salles pleines de machines bizarres, des tas de livres, des liquides de science et de magie, et des bouches d'aération pour se cacher.

Ce monde est merveilleux. Le monde du jeu est le meilleur des mondes. C'est le seul monde réel en moi. Le reste n'existe pas vraiment ; le reste n'est que rêve et illusion.

Mais le jeu ne dure pas longtemps : Père vient vite nous trouver et il nous sermonne, puis il nous renvoie dans nos tubes. Et on ne peut pas désobéir à Père, et encore moins le tuer, parce que sinon, Mère serait fâchée. Et si Mère est fâchée, vraiment vraiment fâchée, elle nous fait du mal. Et nous savons que si elle se fâche pour de bon, elle nous tuera. Mais nous voulons encore bouger : si on ne bouge plus, on ne peut plus jouer. Alors on se soumet à Père quand il nous attrape. On fait semblant d'écouter ses sermons et on retourne à notre sommeil.

Il y a une fois qui me revient en tête. Une fois qui m'a bien amusé. Cette fois-là, je m'étais évadé seul : mes deux frères dormaient encore, et quand on dort, on ne peut pas se réveiller très facilement. J'avais tué les deux gardiens et je m'étais amusé avec leurs membres. Avec leurs propres sabres, je les avais découpés en tout petits morceaux, pour mieux les étudier.

Un humain, ce n'est pas grand-chose, au fond. Des bouts de chair sanglants, et des organes pour les alimenter, afin de les faire bouger. Et un cerveau dans le crâne pour contrôler ces mouvements. Mais je savais que j'étais différent. Parce que mes organes sont remplis de la force de la présence de Mère.

J'étais nu et couvert de sang ; j'avais froid. Je me mis donc à la recherche de bouts de tissu pour me couvrir. Mais ma recherche fut infructueuse. Pas une trace de tissu ou de vêtement dans tout le laboratoire, pas même un sarrau de technicien ou un uniforme de guerrier, rien.

Alors j'eus une idée, qui ne m'était jamais venue jusqu'alors : quitter le laboratoire que je connaissais si bien – en fait, le seul lieu que je connaissais – et voir ce que je pourrais trouver ailleurs. S'il y avait bien un ailleurs.

J'allai donc dans un conduit d'aération, un de ceux que je connaissais le mieux, armé d'un bâton de métal. Une fois au bout du conduit, là où il y avait une hélice qui tournait si fort qu'elle m'envoyait un vent terriblement puissant au visage. Je m'en approchai de peine et de misère, et je calai le bâton métallique entre deux pales. En forçant à tourner sans y parvenir, le moteur sauta. Je me glissai ensuite entre deux des pales maintenant immobiles et j'escaladai le tuyau ascendant qui suivait. Ce fut long et désagréable : c'était étroit et encore plus froid qu'en bas. Le sang sur ma peau devenait tout poisseux et rendait mon escalade très glissante. Mais j'étais déterminé.

Au bout d'un temps incalculable, ma pénible escalade prit fin. Il faisait toujours froid, mais moi j'avais chaud, et mon souffle était court, mais j'étais content : il y avait bien un ailleurs à mon petit univers. C'était une pensée très rassurante pour moi, de savoir qu'il n'existait pas que de la souffrance et du sommeil… ou bien un monde ou d'autres souffraient à ma place. Ce monde ne pouvait qu'être merveilleux.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'explorer.

Je défonçai la première grille à ma vue avec mes pieds et je me laissai tomber dans la pièce inconnue. Tout était sombre et plutôt délabré. C'était inquiétant. Je me déplaçai, faisant s'élever des nuages de poussière autour de moi, me dirigeant vers la grande boîte de bois lisse et sombre au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait peut-être des vêtements à l'intérieur… ou bien une… surprise !

Je soulevai le lourd couvercle de la grosse boîte, puis je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ça c'était vraiment bizarre : il y avait un homme à l'intérieur ! Il avait l'air de dormir…

C'était intrigant. Et très excitant. Un homme inconnu qui dormait dans une boîte noire… et cette belle cape rouge écarlate… je pris un pan de cette cape dans mes mains et je tirai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursautai fortement et je lâchai l'épais tissu rouge, puis je regardai le visage pâle de l'homme que j'avais réveillé. Son regard était rouge, effrayant, sévère. Il fallait que je réponde, mais je savais à peine comment faire. Des toutes ces années, je m'étais si peu servi de ma voix et du langage, que si je savais comment formuler des phrases, mon manque d'habitude m'empêchait de bien les articuler. Je tentai toutefois une réponse.

-J'ai froid… votre cape…

-J'ai besoin de cette cape. Moi aussi j'ai froid. Le froid ne me quitte jamais.

Je repris sa cape, décidé. Mais lorsque je tirai, il me saisit à la gorge. Ses doigts étaient métalliques, glacés, pointus. Désagréables. J'étouffais un peu.

-Lâche-moi. Laisse-moi dormir en paix. Tu empestes le sang et la mort… et quelque chose dans ton odeur me rappelle les pires souvenirs de mon existence.

Mais son odeur aussi était horrible, un mélange de sueur trop âcre pour être humaine et de chimies pestilentes…

Il finit par me lâcher et mes fesses heurtèrent durement le sol poussiéreux. Le temps que je me relève pour le frapper et protester, il avait déjà refermé le couvercle de son cercueil. Alors je frappai le cercueil en criant à tue-tête.

-La cape ! La cape ! LA CAPE LA CAPE LA CAPE LA CAPE LA CAPE !

Au bout de cinq minutes, je me lassai de frapper sur du bois, et je commençais à avoir mal aux poings. Tant pis, je trouverais bien autre chose ! Je vis une porte et je sortis de la pièce macabre, puis je la fermai derrière moi. Elle fit un drôle de cliquetis en se fermant ; elle devait être verrouillée de l'extérieur.

Je me trouvais maintenant dans un tunnel sombre. Je fis quelques pas, quand soudain, un monstre surgit de l'obscurité et m'attaqua. Quel idiot. Je le tuai avec quelques coups d'ongles, et il n'arriva même pas à me toucher. Décidément, les créatures de monde extérieur étaient vraiment stupides.

_Mais heureusement que tu m'as bien appris, hein, Mère ?_

Il y avait un escalier plus loin, mais ça ne m'intéressait pas. Je voulais explorer le reste de cet endroit lugubre et excitant avant de me faire attraper par Père. Alors j'allai vers la porte que j'apercevais au fond du tunnel, et je l'ouvris sans crainte.

Une faible lueur verte éclairait l'endroit. Une lueur d'une intensité que je connaissais trop bien : celle du Mako. À ma droite, il y avait deux tubes d'expériences, plus grands que le mien ou ceux de Yazoo et Loz, dans lesquels flottaient deux humains. Du moins, ils avaient encore une apparence humaine…

Je jetai un rapide regard sur le reste de la pièce, qui n'était qu'un simple laboratoire avec de grandes bibliothèques pleines de livres que je ne savais pas lire, puis je reportai mon attention sur les deux hommes dans les tubes de Mako. L'un était grand, avec des cheveux noirs ébouriffés et un corps plutôt musclé. L'autre était plus petit, semblait plus jeune, avec des cheveux jaunes qui pointaient dans tous les sens.

Ils étaient beaux. En fait, ils étaient les choses les plus belles que j'avais pu voir jusque là – hormis Mère, dont la beauté transcendait le monde pour n'apparaître que dans mon esprit. Mais ces deux hommes avaient une beauté et une réalité déconcertantes. Ils étaient les seuls humains que je n'avais pas instinctivement envie de tuer. Je voulais juste… les contempler. Ce que je fis, sans bouger ni même cligner des yeux, pendant deux bonnes heures.

Pour une fois, je m'intéressais à autre chose qu'à moi, Mère ou mes frères. Je me demandais, sagement assis devant les deux tubes à Mako, quelle avait pu être leur vie avant qu'ils ne soient là. Je me demandais aussi s'ils s'en souvenaient encore. Parce que moi, tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'étais mort une fois pour renaître en Mère. Mais ce qui avait eu lieu avant n'avait plus d'importance.

Les deux hommes, contrairement à moi, avaient un passé. Ils avaient des vêtements, donc des occasions de les porter. Je reconnaissais l'uniforme du blond : il était un garde de rang moyen. Par contre, je ne savais pas quel pouvait être l'uniforme de l'autre homme, mais il semblait être d'un rang bien supérieur.

Est-ce que Père les aimait autant que moi je les aimais déjà ? Est-ce que Père les aimait plus qu'il m'aimait ?

Aimer ? Non, il n'aimait rien, du moins, pas les choses ou les gens, à part lui-même. Il n'aimait que la réussite. C'était pour cette raison qu'il nous aimait, moi et mes frères. Alors les deux hommes étaient-ils réussis à ses yeux ? Étaient-ils aimés ?

Je perçus soudain un certain mouvement dans le tube du plus jeune. Je me sentis excité : allait-il se réveiller ? Allais-je pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, le voir de plus près ?

Il ouvrit les yeux : de grands yeux bleus. Il regarda autour de lui… mais il bougeait à peine. Je tapai dans la vitre de son tube en espérant qu'il réagisse un peu plus. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de baisser le regard et me fixer.

Pauvre chose… était-il raté ? Je voulais vérifier s'il fonctionnait, alors j'actionnai les commandes externes pour ouvrir son tube, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de fracasser la vitre comme moi je le faisais à chaque évasion.

Une fois le Mako évacué du tube et la grand vitre ouverte, le blond… s'écroula. Étonné, je me penchai au-dessus de lui et je lui secouai le bras.

-Hé ! Ça va ? Hé ? Hé !

Il grogna et me repoussa mollement. Ce que c'était drôle ! J'embarquai sur lui et je me mis à le chatouiller sous son chandail encore humide de Mako, juste sous les côtes. Il se mit à rire plaintivement, faiblement, encore incapable de vraiment réagir. Je ne m'arrêtai que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle, après de longues minutes. Il ne fallait tout de même pas qu'il s'étouffe !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? souffla-t-il après que je l'eus lâché.

-Je veux… jouer ! Avec toi !

-Je ne suis plus un gamin…

-Gamin ?

Il sembla enfin me remarquer vraiment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il s'exclama :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Kadaj.

-C'est quoi un Kadaj ?

-C'est moi. Je suis Kadaj. Toi… tu es quoi ?

-Je suis… Cloud, répondit-il après une courte réflexion. Cloud Strife.

Je lui souris et je voulus caresser ses cheveux, mais il repoussa brusquement ma main avant que j'aie pu y toucher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-il.

-Je veux jouer avec toi.

-Va jouer ailleurs !

-Je veux jouer avec toi.

-Je suis trop fatigué…

-Je veux jouer avec toi.

Il cessa de me répondre et redevint mou. Pf, s'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça ! Je me remis à le chatouiller et je glissai ma tête sous son chandail. Il s'agita furieusement. C'était si amusant ! Bien plus qu'un cadavre… les réactions humaines – non, ses réactions à lui étaient si intéressantes, si aléatoires…

Au bout d'un certain temps, il finit par me repousser violemment, et je heurtai le pied de la table, un mètre plus loin. Séparés, nous nous sommes longuement observés. Finalement, sans dire un mot, il enleva son chandail et me le tendit. Je l'enfilai rapidement. La chaleur humaine et la douce humidité du Mako étaient un contact rassurant sur ma peau nue, froide et couverte de sang. Je murmurai un remerciement et je lui souris. Il détourna le regard.

-Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Je me sens mal.

-Tu es malade ?

-Ce satané Mako… qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? Je croyais que j'étais mort. Est-ce que je suis vraiment vivant ?

Je m'approchai à nouveau de lui et je lui pointai le ventre avec mon doigt. Il sursauta à mon contact.

-Tu bouges, répliquai-je. Tu es vivant.

Il me prit la main et serra doucement mes doigts, sans me regarder.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es, Kadaj ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis moi et je suis là.

-Tu ne sais rien d'autre ?

-Est-ce que je peux… savoir autre chose… sur moi ?

Il sourit et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Probablement pas. Moi non plus je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Probablement moins que toi, en fait. Mais tu dois bien savoir quelques petites choses, non ? Par exemple, quel âge as-tu ?

-Je ne peux pas avoir d'âge, répliquai-je, puisque je ne suis pas encore né.

-Si tu n'étais pas né, tu ne serais pas devant moi en train de me parler, mais plutôt dans le ventre de ta maman.

Je pris mon temps pour répondre. Cloud avait de drôles d'idées que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je suppose qu'il se disait la même chose à mon sujet.

-Le ventre de Mère n'est pas fait… pour porter des enfants, répondis-je enfin en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. C'est une drôle de façon d'inventer des bébés, non ? Père m'a conçu… avec les cellules de Mère. Mais comme je ne suis pas complet… je ne suis pas encore né.

-Tu es donc une créature de la Shin-Ra…

Je grimpai sur ses jambes et m'appuyai sur ses cuisses pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi la Shin-Ra ?

-C'est la Compagnie… qui produit le Mako… et qui fait de toi et moi leurs expériences.

-Alors… Père est de la Shin-Ra ?

-Probablement… Dis-moi, Kadaj, tu n'es jamais sorti d'ici ?

-Je _suis_ sorti en ce moment.

Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, une expression surprise sur son visage.

-Alors tu n'as donc rien vu ?

Je clignai des yeux. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

Cloud se mit alors à me raconter les choses qu'il avait vues. Assis sur ses genoux, je buvais littéralement les paroles qui sortaient de ses lèvres. J'écoutais le soleil, la lune et les étoiles, le ciel et les nuages, la terre et ce qui y vivait ; j'écoutais les plantes et les insectes, les animaux et les monstres ; j'écoutais les millions d'humains peuplant cette grande étendue d'eau et de continents qu'était la Planète. Des nombres inimaginables, des possibilités nouvelles s'imprégnaient dans mon esprit.

Pour la première fois, je perçus le laboratoire où j'avais toujours vécu comme une prison, et mon tube de Mako comme une torture. Je compris aussi mon insignifiance : que pouvait bien être ma vie face à celle de ces gens innombrables, ces bébés naissant à chaque minute, la mort à chaque instant de vieillards, de malades, de faibles ou de malchanceux… tout réduisant mon propre néant à un simple oubli. Et ma propre existence présente n'était absolument rien face à la vie exotique et raffinée du plus simple Wutaien ou du rythme trépidant qui animait le cœur du citoyen des Plateaux de Midgar. Qu'étaient mes petits combats contre mes gardiens en comparaison de la guerre entre la Shin-Ra et le Fort Condor ?

Je me rendis compte de l'offroyable vérité que j'avais dite plus tôt : j'étais moi et je me trouvais là. Non, c'était pire : je n'étais que moi et je me trouvais là sans rien avoir vu d'autre. Même si je n'étais pas encore né, j'existais depuis sept ans déjà. Sept ans qui ressemblaient maintenant à un gouffre. Cloud continuait de m'apprendre le monde, et ses mots m'emplissaient de vide et de haine. Je me mis à haïr ma propre ignorance, et tout ce qui m'avait maintenu dans cette ignorance, Père le premier. Mes seules réalités n'ayant été que Mère, mes frères et le Mako dans lequel je baignais presque continuellement, elles devinrent mes seules vérités, mes seules raisons d'exister.

Mais je voulais vivre vraiment. Je voulais naître. Mère me disait que je n'y étais pas prêt, mais l'urgence de vivre me pressait. Je finis pas poser une main sur la bouche de Cloud, interrompant le flot de nouvelles connaissances.

-Je veux voir le monde, lui dis-je sérieusement. Montre-le-moi en vrai.

-J'arrive à peine à bouger… mais je voudrais bien m'enfuir.

-Ça ne me fait rien que… tu sois là ou pas. Je peux apprendre seul.

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin…

-Moi, j'arrive à bouger, répliquai-je.

Je débarquai de ses genoux et je me dirigeai vers la porte, mais j'eus un moment d'hésitation.

-Depuis combien de temps… vis-tu, Cloud ?

-Je crois que… j'aurai bientôt seize ans.

-Seize ans… c'est beaucoup… Le monde entier doit beaucoup te manquer, hein ?

-Je regrette peu de choses, en fiat. Mais ce sont ces choses-là qui me donnent assez d'espoir pour vivre.

Il faut… de l'espoir pour vivre ? Vraiment ?

_Non. Je crois que le monde est dépourvu de tout espoir._

Je voulais tout voir de mes propres yeux. Tout ressentir, tout goûter, tout toucher. J'y avais droit, non ? Non ?

-Merci, grand frère Cloud.

J'allai vers la porte du laboratoire et je saisis la poignée entre mes doigts. J'entendis alors un bruit très fort et je sentis quelque chose de très douloureux frôler ma joue. La porte fut fracassée devant moi, alors que je reculais, et plein de gardes m'entourèrent, me pointant de leurs armes à feu et leurs lames. L'un d'eux me cria de me rendre sans faire de difficultés.

Je souris et je levai les bras, puis je me tournai vers Cloud que j'apercevais entre deux gardes. Il avait fermé les yeux.

Cloud était faible parce qu'il ne reconnaissait pas sa force. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas accepter celle qu'on lui insufflait. Pourtant, je le reconnaissais comme mon frère. Comme une réalité. Comme une part de _ma_ réalité. Comme une pièce du jeu.

Comme quelque chose pour qui je pouvais ressentir des choses. Amour et haine. Pitié et cruauté. Alors que les soldats me liaient et m'emmenaient brutalement, j'espérais que je le reverrais un jour. Avant qu'on ne bande mes yeux, je ne vis qu'un éclat de sa chevelure jaune. On le soulevait pour le remettre dans son tube, sans doute.

Je repris véritablement conscience dans mon propre tube à Mako. Je remarquai aussitôt que les parois et la vitre avaient été renforcées.

_Hé bien, je suis donc si dangereux que ça pour qu'on m'interdise le monde ?_

J'unis mon esprit et mon rêve éveillé à celui de Yazoo et de Loz, pour leur raconter et leur faire voir tout ce qui m'était arrivé, et pour qu'ils sachent eux aussi tout ce que grand frère Cloud m'avait appris. Longtemps, longtemps, nous avons répété ses paroles, afin de voir le soleil malgré l'obscurité, sous nos paupières.

Mère, Mère, que nous appris-tu sinon la haine ? Le mépris pour ce qui peuple la Planète ?

Cloud m'apprit l'existence du monde, et je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Mais Mère nous montra comment aborder ce monde, comment le penser, ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal.

Et surtout, elle m'expliqua ce que je devrais faire, une fois que je serais en ce monde.

Elle prépare encore ma naissance, à moi et mes frères. J'attends ce moment avec impatience. Je sais qu'un jour, elle aura besoin de nous. Ce jour où je pourrai prouver ma valeur. Ce jour qui sera la gloire magnifique de Mère. Ce jour où sera créé un monde qui ne sera plus corrompu.

Cloud, grand frère, j'ai hâte de te revoir. Je ne crois pas pouvoir t'aimer, mais ce n'est pas si différent de la haine, au fond. Tout comme la vie et la mort sont la même chose à mes yeux.

Hé, grand frère ! Est-ce que tu te souviendras de moi ?

Est-ce que tu te souviendras de toi ? Ou bien seras-tu le prisonnier du monde corrompu et de ses valeurs malades, du monde que tu avais l'air de tant aimer malgré tout ? Est-ce que tu m'aideras ? Est-ce que tu seras toujours aussi faible ? Est-ce que tu seras ? Qu'est-ce que tu seras ? Comment ? Où ?

À la prochaine, grand frère Cloud.


End file.
